Sin ti
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: Arthur es un muchacho gay que se enamora de un joven estadounidense llamado Alfred que es homofóbico /au./ usuk


**Título: sin ti**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: un gay Arthur enamorado de heterosexual y homofóbico Alfred. Casi todo narrado por Arthur /Au.**

**Pareja:** Alfred x Arthur (estados unidos x Inglaterra)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: … homofóbicos, posiblemente muerte de un personaje **

Yo Arthur kirkland un joven ingles me había enamorado de un alumno de mi escuela, aquel no era muy popular pero llamaba mucho la atención de todos por su forma de ser, siempre lo observaba hasta que nos conocimos bien cuando chocamos

-¿estás bien?- me mira con preocupación, yo solo me sonroje un poco y le agarre la mano

- gracias-pero no pude decirle algo bueno tuve que hacer algo diferente- idiota porque no te fijaste

- ¿yo? Si tú fuiste que no se fijó- me grito

Estuvimos discutiendo un buen rato hasta que nos aburrimos y nos empezamos a reír

-me llamo Alfred F. jones-me sonríe- soy un Hero

- ¿ah sí?- rio un poco- bueno señor héroe yo soy…

- Arthur kirkland el presidente del colegio estudiantil- decía con una sonrisa y me hizo sonrojar

Después de eso, iniciamos una amistad Fue difícil porque era amigo del frog* Francis y más cuando él fue conmigo hablar a solas

-mom ami, Alfred etes- vous amoureux?*- le sonríe de forma juguetona

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso rana?- lo mira con enojo aunque se podía observar un leve rubor

- oh mom ami, si lo estas-lo abraza, el inglés trata de separarse pero no podía

- hey Francis deja de molestar al pobre de Arthur- mira a Francis

- tienes razón-ríe- los dejo solos

Él se va riendo a tener una cita con su linda novia Jeanne*. Los dos angloparlantes se miraban un poco pero Arthur siempre desviaba la mirada porque le llegaban pensamientos de como seria su Alfred se le confesara

-Alfred- estaba sonrojado por que se iba a confesar

- dime cejitas- ríe de forma encantadora

- Alfred- se sonroja- me gustas ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Alfred miro extrañado a su amigo pues nunca espero que Arthur fuera gay o algo así, a lo mejor bisexual

-lo siento no puedo- dijo algo serio

- ¿Por qué? Tú me dices que me quieres y me das cosas- le querían salir lagrimas e irse corriendo pero sus piernas no se movían

- no quería que lo interpretaras así- le miro con un poco de tristeza

- ¿por mi comida? ¿Por qué no tengo suficiente belleza? ¿Qué necesito para me ames? ¿Quieres sexo verdad? Puedo darte todo lo que me pidas- se tira al piso y abraza su pierna

- suéltame Arthur- se empezó a molestar- me molesta que estés así- se oía muy molesto

- ¿Por qué?-

- no me gustan los hombre, los homosexuales se me hacen demasiado desagradables a lo mejor hubiera podido soportarte pero con esa actitud me estás dando lastima, no puedo salir contigo porque soy heterosexual y estoy saliendo con anya braginski* - le miro con enojo pero se tapó la boca- Arthur… yo… no

Arthur estaba en estado de shock por todo lo que le había dicho, empezó a retroceder cada vez que Alfred intentaba acercarse. El corazón le dolía mucho a Arthur lo único que pudo hacer es escapar

Francis iba caminando tranquilamente con su querida novia, hasta que vio a Arthur y le agarró del brazo

-¿Cómo te fue con Alfred?-le sonríe- mal ¿verdad?

- tu…-lo miro pero su mirada empezaba a tener odio- ¿lo sabias verdad?

- si ya te sientes…-no continuo porque lo golpeo Arthur

- Arthur no debiste hacer eso a francis-empezo a curar la mejilla de Francis- y tu debiste decirle a él que Alfred es heterosexual y que salía con braginski

- lo sabían ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-

- yo intente decírtelo Arthur- decía algo apenada Jeanne pero….-

- yo le dije que no te dijera, era una pequeña venganza pero pensé que solo te gustaba un poco no imagine que le amaras

Arthur miro con odio a los dos pero se fue corriendo de ahí. Hasta que llego a su pequeño apartamento, solo fue recibido por su mascotita un lindo gatito que casualmente está enamorado del gato de jones

-no lo puedo soportar más pronto acabare con este dolor- sonríe

Él fue a buscar en su armario un libro favorito que trataba de la magia negra

-yo acabare con este dolor pero lo sentirá el- miraba con felicidad aquel libro viejo

Varios días no fue Arthur a la escuela, todos estaban preocupados especialmente Alfred porque se sentía culpable de que no había ido por su culpa

-Alfred moma mi ¿te sientes culpable?

- ¿eh? No, fue su culpa-miraba el piso- creo que debí dejárselo en claro desde el inicio

- mi amor ese гомосексуальный* si hizo solito ilusiones así que déjalo- se intentó abrazar de el

- creo que iré a verlo a su casa- se empezó a alejar

-kol kol kol kol kol kol- miraba con ira a su novio Alfred

Arthur se encontraba en su apartamento en la sala con una foto de Alfred y una pequeña daga pero tenía una sonrisa si pudieran leerle la mente podían ver que le llegaban pensamientos muy tiernos y otros no muy tiernos

"no sentía que nada estuviera cambiando"

"yo te miraba aunque cuando tú me mirabas tu pensabas en alguien más"

Él puso la foto en la pared mientras ponía su mano encima de la foto y se empieza a enterrar la daga mientras le salían lágrimas de sus ojos

"Todavía puedo recordar el sentimiento de querer abandonar todo lo demás"

Mientras en la escuela, Alfred empezó a caminar pero empezó a sentir punzadas en su corazón

-chicos…- se cae al piso mientras estaba viendo se su cara de sufrimiento

Todos empezaron a acudir a Alfred trataban de ayudarle, aunque le salían lagrimas a Alfred del dolor lo único que pudo pensar fue en Arthur

El muchacho ingles ya había acabado de hacer su magia solo que miraba a la puerta

-es hora de ir a la escuela-mira su mano- a nadie le importara

Él se dirigió a su escuela con una sonrisa, mientras la gente se alejaba de él. El solo tenía su sonrisa pero le llegaba pensamientos

"Yo solo quería besarte, y tenerte cerca de mí por siempre

Quise sentir el calor de tu abrazo hasta el final..."

Cuando entro a la escuela un amigo de Alfred, llamado Kiko se acercó a él que se veía algo cansado

-Arthur-san, al joven Alfred está enfermo vaya a verlo-

- ….-miro a su amigo- si

Kiku miro algo extraño a su amigo, ya que cuando a Alfred le pasa algo malo siempre Arthur va corriendo pero ahora no hasta que le vio la mano

-¿Qué le paso?-le agarra la mano

- esto no es nada-le sonríe- vamos a ver a Alfred

Cuando fueron a la enfermería, anya miraba con odio a Arthur, pero este solo le regreso la sonrisa

-¿Por qué te ríes homosexual?-grito la mujer

-solo te doy una sonrisa-le mira

Cuando todos estaban adentro, quería ayudarle a Alfred pero solo la enfermera pudo hacer poco. Pero Alfred solo miraba a Arthur fijamente y este le miraba

"Él continuó mirándome de la misma manera de la que yo te miraba a ti"

Alfred empezó a toser sangre, hasta que todos empezaron a horrorizarse porque el cuerpo del estadounidense se estaba llenando de sangre

"Aunque realmente, nadie notara que yo estaba llorando lágrimas de alegría"

Todo gritaban pero Alfred solo lloraba mientras veía a Arthur y solo le pudo decir lo siento

Continuamente, fresca fluye la sangre roja

Y la única cosa que fui capaz de hacer era llorar.

El miraba a su amado Alfred morir poco a poco pero solo le salían unas cuantas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos

Mientras Alfred agonizaba antes de morir tuvo una visión algo extraña que lo único que podía es solo llorar porque en la visión se veía

A su amigo Arthur con una sonrisa tierna mirándolo fijamente pero con unas pequeñas lagrimas

"espero que en los siguientes mundos cuando nos reencontremos podamos estar juntos aunque claro yo seré quien no te amé nunca más como querías"

Él se puso a llorar porque empezó a razonar todo lo que pasaba y tuvo un ligero pensamiento

"Es demasiado tarde lamentar algo

Después de todo, pasábamos todos los días juntos desde que nos conocimos

"Quiero que sonrías para siempre... "

Recordé tu deseo, y me puse a llorar."

Alfred murió, todos fueron a su funeral el solo podía ver fijamente todo aunque ya no le salían lagrimas porque desde su rechazo ya no le importaba nada. Ahora continuaba su vida aunque siempre tiene el mismo pensamiento

"Trato de creer que tú nunca naciste

Y que sólo yo fui yo el que te amó tanto"

Notas del autor: espero que le haya gustado este fic medio rarito que estuve pensando durante un buen rato y una cosa no me gusta el rusame

*- frog* significa rana

*- Alfred etes- vous amoureux? * Significa ¿estás enamorado de Alfred?

*- Jeanne* hago mencionar a Jeanne d' arc como novia de francis en este fic

*- anya braginski, es nyo! Rusia

*- гомосексуальный significa homosexual


End file.
